Alucard's Christmas Tradition
by roxan1930
Summary: After a mission Seras finds a doll and is heartbroken that a child died. She is confused when Alucard takes the doll with him but she doesn't ask anything. However when she spots him sneeking off in the morning she gatheres Integra, Walter and Pip to follow him and they are all shocked to learn about a tradition he has had for ten years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

**Alucard's Christmas Tradition**

"What a mess." Seras murmurred as she looked around at the field that was now filled with snow, blood, dead ghouls and destroyed trees.

She and Alucard had just killed another random vampire who thought he was unstopable and had tried to take over the world with a army of ghouls.

It had been the same as always with Alucard getting the guy's attention, letting himself get shot to pieces and then pulling himself back together to scare the random vampire for 99% to death and then killing him while she took care of the ghouls.

That was when her eye caught something.

Turning around she walked to one of the trees and lifted a small doll that had probably been from a little girl up.

"Oh no." she wispered sadly.

She hated the idea of children suffering and now at least one had died in what was probably the most horrible way possible while also probably crying loudly for her mommy and daddy to safe her.

She jumped when a shadow appeared over her but when she looked up she saw it was just her master and not some forgotten ghoul or another vampire.

Not really knowing what to say she lifted the doll a little higher to show it to him if he hadn't seen it already.

Realising what she was doing she quickly pulled the doll away, hoping he didn't think her action was childish.

To her suprise he didn't tell her to not let human feelings distract her or laugh at her but he sighed and it sounded even a little sad just like her own sigh.

"I know how you feel. I also don't like the idea of children dying but we can't always be with them in time and we can't change the past. The best we can do is keep doing our job so there won't be more victems." he spoke up and she nodded, knowing he was right while at the same time she tried her best to hide how suprised she was that _he_ openly told his feelings.

"Should I dispose of this?" Seras asked as she looked at the doll again.

"No, I have a better idea." he said and without giving her time to react he grabbed to doll and put it in his pocket.

"Trust me, this doll will be used well." he told her when she opened her mouth to say something.

Deciding to trust him that it would be fine she shrugged and followed him home.

When they got back home they gave a report to Integra who told them they did well even thought she didn't even give the smallest smile but they knew her so they knew she was pleased.

They left to let her do her work and ended up in another room with Walter where they just talked a little untill Pip who was drunk again came strolling in and as of that moment it became a circus again.

"Come on! Just one little kiss?" the french man whined only to get whacked on the head.

"Forget it, you pervert!" Seras screamed angrily while Alucard and Walter watched on in amusement.

"I bet you she'll break his jaw if he doesn't stop soon." Walter chuckled.

"No, she'll just kick him where the sun won't shine with enough force to send him flying." Alucard arguied with a grin.

"Don't go making bets about me and _this_ guy!" Seras screamed while holding Pip in a headlock and now the two man had to fight to hold their laughter.

"Can't any of you act even a little mature when I'm not looking?" Integra asked in annoyance as she walked into the room too.

"Hrmp! It's not my fault that this guy has to be so annoying." Seras huffed as she slammed Pip into a wall while the others rolled their eyes.

That was when Walter noticed something.

"Sir Interga, are you alright? You seem quite tired." he said.

"No, I am not alright. Those bloody bloodsuckers are getting worse by the minute. This one even did his evil deeds around this time of the year." the leader of the Hellsing Organisation growled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why, yes, it is sad that some adults and children won't wake over another few hours on Christmas morning." Walter agreed making Seras gasp.

She had completely forgotten that it was Christmas time by now.

She thought about the doll she had found again.

'_Don't worry. I already told you not to think about this to much._' she heard her master's voice in her head and looking over to him she saw him indeed staring at her and she just nodded sadly.

Everyone stayed up for another few hours before Alucard was the first the retire to his chambers.

The morning was just starting and Seras was making her way to her own room when she froze and quickly hid behind a wall.

She saw Alucard walking through the halls, carrying a big cart over one shoulder and a huge sack over the other shoulder.

He was making his way to go outside.

Wanting to know what her master was planning to do during the day she quickly gathered Sir Integra, Walter and Pip and a few moments later they were carefully following him as he walked through the streets.

They hid behind a wall when he stopped and they hoped he hadn't noticed him.

It turned out that he was just waiting for a stoplight.

They followed him again for another few minutes untill he stopped before a building.

Seras gasped when she realised that the building was a orphanage.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Integra asked with her face stern but confusing in her voice when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog collar that he tied around his own neck.

They watched as he set his stuff in the ground and their suprise grew when after taking a quick look around to see if there were any humans who saw him, he turned into his Hellhound forn and opened only two of his eight eyes making him just look like any normall dog.

Using his mouth he swung the sack into the cart and then he pushed his head through a loop in the cart and then he started barking.

It only took five seconds before the door of the orphanage opened and a woman that looked like she was around forty years old with brown hair tied up in a bun opened the door.

"Oh, so you're back again? Well, don't just stand there and come in. The children will be very happy to see you again." she said smiling sweetly and obeyingly Alucard walked inside, pulling the cart after him.

Seras, Integra, Walter and Pip made their way to one of the windows of the building so the could see and even hear a little what was going on inside.

"Alu-chan!" a bunch of tiny voices called out and let's just say the audience from outside was more then suprised when at least thirty children in their pyjamas came running towards Alucard and started hugging him while he just sat there huffing and wagging his tail as he allowed them to greet him in their happy way.

That was when one of the boys stepped to the front.

"Wait, what's going on here?" he asked the question that was also running around in the heads of the people outside.

"That's right! I forgot you haven't been here for for longer then three months, Eric. This is Alucard." the woman said and Alucard even lifted his head a little so the boy named Eric could see the collar wich had Alucard's name on it.

"Alucard comes here every year on Christmas morning with lots of presents for us. He always comes early in the morning and stays untill the evening starts. I suppose that's when he needs to go back home. But he has been doing this for at least ten years now." the woman explained and Eric looked at Alucard in awe.

Outside everyone was also in shock.

Had their loyal but scary servant/master/friend/collegue really done this for ten years?

Eric carefully approached Alucard and helt his face right in front of Alucard's as if inspecting him.

He let out a startled yelp when Alucard suddenly gave him a lick in the face.

The other kids all burst out laughing at that and soon Eric was also laughing.

"You're a cool dog Alucard!" he laughed and Alucard barked as a response.

"What did you bring this time, Alu-chan?" a younger boy asked excitely as he looked at the sack.

"Tommy!" the woman scolded but Alucard simply barked, pulled his head out of the loop and grabbed the sack, growling a little as he pulled it out of the cart to make it look like he had just as much trouble with it as any normall dog would but he pulled it out.

When the sack fell to the ground hudreds of toys tumbled out all the kids started cheering.

"Thank you, Alu-chan! You're the bestest doggy ever!" a little girl that looked around the age of four said and Alucard licked her face too before dropping himself onto his side and allowing her to tickle his belly and soon some of the other kids started doing it too.

That was when Seras saw something.

"I found that doll on mine and master's last mission!" she cried out when she saw the doll, being completely cleaned from any blood.

"It seems that Alucard has secretly been gathering toys for these children all year long." Walter said with a smile.

"Man, who would have thought that the freaky guy had such a big heart?" Pip asked, more to himself then to the others.

Out of all of them Integra was the most suprised by all of this.

She had always thought she had known everything about her servant but here she was learning something new about him, wich was that he for the last ten years did something most people would never even think about.

They sat by the window for hours, looking on as Alucard played with all the children.

He drank some water from plasic tea cups while having a tea party with some girls, pretended to be a monster (even thought he was) so boys could pretend to be knights while hitting him very softly with toy swords, letting soem more girls brush his fur and put hairclips all over hi mand even allowed the smallest children to ride on his back while he had some toy reins in his mouth like he was a horse.

All the time Seras was smiling as widely as possible.

Never had she seen orphans be that happy and it was all because of her master who she would have never imagined doing this.

However, it started to get dark at last and soon the woman who was in charge called the kids together.

"Alright, sweeties! Today had been a lot of fun but I think Alucard should leave now." She said earning 'awww's from the children.

"Do you really have to go, Alu-chan?" a girl asked and Alucard nodded, letting out a sad whine before leaning over and giving her a lick like he had done to the other kids.

"He has to go home, Ally. His family will probably get back from wherever they were to allow him to come here. We wouldn't want them to think that they lost such a wondefull dog, right?" the woman told Ally and she and the other kids nodded.

"But, I'd still like to continue our little tradition of making a picture before he leaves like we do every year!" she chirped and pulled out a camera.

At that alucard barked and run up to his cart where he put his head through the loop again and let the two smallest kids climb on his back while the other kids climbed into the cart.

All the kids grinned widely and with a soft click a picture was made.

"Who wants to see the picture?" the woman asked holding the camera up and all the kids and Alucard quickly run up to her.

Outside everyone was also a little disappointed to see that Alucard had to leave the kids again but then Integra got a idea.

"Come." she said and she walked to the entrance of the orphanage with the others following, having already figured out what she was planning.

While inside everyone was admiring the picture the suddenly heard a voice ask "Would you mind to let me also see that picture with my dog on it?"

Looking up Alucard let out a starlted sqiek when he saw Integra, Seras, walter and Pip standing there.

"Is Alucard your dog?" the woman asked stepping forward to wich Integra did the same.

"Yes, he had been my dog for many years by now but untill today had I never known he went here every Christmas morning to bring toys and joy to these children. I truelly would have never imagined this and I am so proud to call myself his master." she then said and at that Alucard's ears visibly perked up.

"I am also proud of you, master!" Seras said as she knelt before him and took his head in her hands.

"Why do you call him master?" a boy asked and Seras flinched when she realised what she said.

"Let's just say that the two of them are really close and that she always wants to please Alucard as if he is her master." Walter quickly said and the boy seemed to believe it.

"I want to offer you something." Integra then said, drawing the attention to herself again.

"Next year, I would like for us all to accompany Alucard when he comes here." she said wich shocked everyone untill Seras was the first to pipe up.

"That would bes o wonderfull! All this time he has been gathering toy and bringing them on his own but if we would come along from now on we can help to gather and bring toys more often and we can play all together!" she cheered and at that all the kids also started cheering.

"I would love that and so would the children but what does Alucard think of the idea?" the woman asked smiling as she looked down at Alucard.

The vampire that now looked like a normall black dog looked at everyone's faces before barking and nodding his head wich earned himself more cheers and the kids and Seras all tackled him to the ground in a huge group-hug.

They planned to stay over for the night so Alucard, Seras and Pip could play with the children some more while Integra, Walter and the woman who's name was Sabrina just sat at a table and talked while drinking some tea.

While Seras was playing house with her master and some girls she heard mer master's voice in her head asking '_How did you find out?_'

She giggled and answerred '_I saw you leave._' to wich he seemed a little annoyed with himself.

That was when she noticed something and she couldn't help herself but tease a little.

'_I can tell you're actually very happy that we found out. You're tail is wagging._' she smothered a giggle when he turned his head fast and glared at his tail when he saw that it was indeed sweeping around on it's own.

She laughed out loud when he tried to grab it to stop the wagging, only for hi mto topple over.

"Oh no! Alu-chan is hurt!" one of the girls cried and right away Pip came running towards them with a boy and a girl while being dressed as doctors and a nurse.

"Have no fear as we will heal this doggy called Alu-chan!" Pip cried dramaticly and Alucard growled at him for using the nickname only the kids were allowed to use but he dropped it when the kids started 'helping' him with all kinds of doctors toys.

While the kids worked on him Alucard looked around at everyone and in his head he smiled at the thought of it being like this every time he came there from that moment on.

**The End**

**Hey people! Guess what? Alucard has a soft side! Please review and check out my page! Peace out!**


End file.
